It is known that, in many remote areas, such as isolated rural communities, mining sites, petroleum drilling platforms, sites that have been affected by storms, earthquakes, etc., or areas undergoing periods of conflict; there is no conventional energy supply due to difficulties with access for the implementation of power generation plants or, moreover, because of difficulties with restoring operations in isolated locations, hindering the continuation of economic activities as well as the inaccessibility of electrical equipment for hospitals, markets, business establishments, communication networks, inter alia.
Consequently, modular generator systems that facilitate accessibility to electric power basically consisting of containers, canopies, or similar items where engines, generator groups, and refrigeration or cooling systems, along with other devices and pieces of equipment are installed, do exist within the market.
In order to be used, the aforementioned conventional modular generators need additional equipment because they do not include any means of direct connection to energy distribution systems existing at the site requiring the installation of additional equipment and structures, such as step-up transformers, external low voltage and medium cables, fuses, external tanks, oil containers, civil construction, etc. in such a manner that it makes installing the generator module difficult and time-consuming.
Currently, there are companies in the market engaging in the manufacture of modular generators, such as the companies “Gerasol” and “Maquigeral.” They use containers for producing generator modules, although, in spite of the fact that these companies offer modular units with as many as four generators, these generators are intended for industrial use, and boosting step-up transformation equipment is needed for operating within distribution systems, which makes using these units for electric power generation in remote locations difficult and time-consuming and requiring other equipment.
By means of a search completed in specialized databanks, documents pertaining to containers equipped with electric power generators were located, such as the documentation for Patent Number PI 0605454-4, where the equipment consists of a main structure made up of a container with an internal platform on which there are two engines with electronic injection systems that are supplied with diesel fuel, pure biodiesel, or biodiesel mixed with diesel fuel, which is stored in a fuel tank located in the rear section, while the bottom portion of the front section contains an electrical panel on which a control panel is located, and the aforementioned container's side sections and front section are outfitted with doors.
The document for Patent Number MU 9002049-9 describes a container with a dual generator group that belongs to the electrical engineering field, and it pertains to equipment intended for generating alternating or direct power and is capable of withstanding various forms of stress, strain, or mechanical and electrical operation, and it is inside of a soundproof container possessing a set of doors with shutters on the four lateral surfaces, in order for air to be admitted, two hot air outlets on smaller edges on the top and two exhaust outlets with a soundproofing box on the top in the center. Inside the container, there are two generator engine groups, and each consists of a combustion engine that is interconnected by an elastic coupling to an electrical generator. The cooling system consists of a horizontal air blower beneath the radiator, which is also horizontal, and an air deflection chamber. Two high-capacity fuel tanks may be located inside or outside the container.
The document pertaining to Patent Number MU 8600241-4 describes a compartment for a motorized generator group, which is produced from a molded polymer “fiberglass” material and includes two counterposed walls with finned molding for ventilation. One of these walls contains two reinforced doors, and the other wall contains operational entry doors, with one of said doors containing an inspection port. Moreover, there is a domed roof with crosswise reinforcing members and front and rear cowling, also with ventilation louvers, with the entire group being supported by a chassis consisting of metal profiles, and it rests upon a flat base to which the combustion engine, which is connected to the electric power generator, is attached and where front and rear attenuating members that respectively support front intake and rear exhaust silencers belonging to the radiator's air inlet are attached, with heat exchanging being allowed between the inner and outer portions of the compartment.
Pursuant to the previously cited documents, it can be noted that the fact that the aforementioned products require additional components for connection to the electric power distribution system is a principal disadvantage, making installation difficult.
As a result, a brief search has revealed that embodiments of the present system described herein are differentiated mainly because they possess characteristics that facilitate application, in addition to the fact that the module possesses a plated non-skid surface providing safety for pedestrians.